


What Harry Saw - 31-10-81

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Minor Character Death, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Tragedy, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: “You like the thrill, don’t ya? You’ll be a good little Marauder.”





	What Harry Saw - 31-10-81

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for The Quidditch Pitch’s Halloween Feast Challenge.

Prompt words, must be in bold; **murkline** and **woo**. Some canon dialog is used. 

Thanks to KJCP, MrsPadfoot, and PhoenixAnkaa for their input.

* * *

_As if from a Pensieve …_  

~^~

 

“And what’s that?” he asks me, pointing at the jack-o-lantern floating above me. 

 

“Bum!” It’s the best I can do.

 

“That’s right, _pumpkin_. Good boy!” He scruffs up my hair and he shouts at mum as she comes down the stairs. “He _has_ learned a new word today.” 

 

Of course, I’ve learned _loads_ of new words today. I just can’t seem to _speak_ them yet.

 

“Well he _is_ a smart boy. Come along, Harry,” she says, and seeing that she’s got pajamas and a fresh nappy in her hand. … I decide to run for it.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Dad protests and laughs. “ _Levicorpus!_ ” 

 

My feet are hoisted into the air and I feel like I might be sick, but I’m laughing. I love it when he does this!

 

“Don’t, James – you’ll frighten him!”

 

“He’s _not scared_. Look at him – **woo**! He loves it,” Dad says, pointing his wand at me as he comes closer. “You like the thrill, don’t ya? You’ll be a good little Marauder.” He bites on my ribs, making me squeal and kick in the air. 

 

“Let’s get you changed now.” He pulls at the snaps on my dungarees and jumper, tugs them off, and then releasing me from his spell, he lifts me into his arms.

 

“You’re a sight!” Mum says, using a flannel to carefully wipe my sticky fingers and face. “Pumpkin Pasty and chocolate all over him, James, honestly.” 

 

After a dry nappy and clean pajamas we pile up on the floor in front of the fire. 

 

They tickle me and we trade kisses on cheeks, which makes them laugh every time.

 

It’s been a fun day, I think I’ll like this ‘Halloween.’

 

There is a sudden shift in the air and the floating candles and jack-o-lanterns blow out. An unusual darkness settles in the room.

 

“James? That was a **_Murkline_** spell,” Mum says, and something in her voice isn’t right.

 

“Hang on, Lil,” Dad says, putting on his glasses and squeezing her shoulder as he stands. He peers out the window with his wand raised lightly.

 

_“Merlin help us_ ,” he mutters, before he turns and rushes back into the room. “Send the feathers – _now_.” Dad’s voice doesn’t sound right either. He casts spells at the front door.

 

Mum goes to the hearth and takes down three golden feathers. They disappear with a crack when she taps them with her wand.

 

“Get Harry and go upstairs – hurry! Put up barriers behind you.”

 

“No! We should Apparate right now!” Mum argues, setting me roughly on her hip.

 

I reach for Dad, trying to make him smile again.

 

“Stay with your Mum, son,” he says, taking one of my hands he kisses it, but he doesn’t look at me. “Dumbledore said not to leave and they’ll have received the feathers by now, they’ll be here soon.”

 

The door vibrates and a bright white light shines in the front windows.

 

“ _Go now_! I’ll try to fight him back.”

 

“No, we’re stronger together.”

 

“ _No_ – put Harry in his cot, it’s charmed to keep him safe.”

 

“From bed bugs and drafts! Not this!” she shrieked. 

 

She sounds so upset and I don’t mean to, but I start whining.

 

“It’s all we’ve got, love,” Dads says and we all start when the front door rattles violently. “Don’t worry about me, you just keep Harry safe.”

 

“I will.”

 

I touch Daddy’s face as they kiss and he pats my head.

 

“Now run!”

 

I’m jostled roughly as she runs up the stairs.

 

The front door below bursts open. Mum screams and I start to cry. She turns around and we both see Dad as he barges outside, with his wand raised, shouting words that I’ve never heard before.

 

Mum’s hand is shaking as she holds her wand in front of us, while bouncing me gently on her hip. “Shhh – Harry baby, shhh.” She’s squeezes me too tight while we look down.

 

Dad’s shouting scares me and now there’s another voice as well.

 

With a loud _whoosh_ and flash of light, Dad flies backward into the house and lands with a crash on the floor at the foot of stairs. His glasses fall next to him and the front of his shirt is spattered in red.

 

“James!” Mummy cries, stepping down toward him.

 

"Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him!” he urges her; his voice cracks oddly, and he points his wand at the door. “Go! Run! I’ll hold him off.”

 

I want Daddy to get up, he shouldn’t be dripping red on Mummy’s clean floor and he needs his glasses. I try to struggle away from Mum to go help him. He likes it when I’m his big helper.

 

A great shadow looms in the doorway. Mummy whimpers and she turns and runs up the last few stairs. 

 

Daddy is shouting spells again. 

 

Then a raspy voice shouts something I’ve never heard before.

 

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

Mummy stops as a green light flickers through the house.

 

“Jamie,” she whispers, her eyes filling with tears. 

 

“Da?” I ask. 

 

She blinks hard, and a tear rolls down her cheek. Letting out a choked cry, she continues to run down the hall towards my room. She shouts as she runs, casting spells behind us.

 

Inside the nursery she trips on the rocking chair and stumbling. I start to cry again.

 

“Please, don’t cry now. Hush, love. Shh.” She sets me into the cot and I began to scream, reaching for her, trying to hang on. Dad needs his glasses and Mummy is crying. I don’t understand this.

 

I do know how to climb out of this cot so I immediately put my stuffed dragon against the side rail and stand on it, raising my leg over the edge. 

 

“No, Harry! You stay put. _Stay_ in your bed, please.”

 

Mum raps me on the head with her wand it feels like something cold and sticky trickles down my neck. I don’t like it, so I cry harder.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I have to hide you. I’m _sorry_ ,” she whispers through her tears. “Mummy loves you so much!” She kisses my forehead over and over before backing away.

 

I reach for her, calling, “Mum!” but she puts her finger to her lips. “Shhh.” 

 

She leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

 

Now I’m alone, and I’m scared of the flashes of colors and sounds of crackling magic coming under the crack of the door.

 

I can’t understand the rasping voice over my own sobs, and I don’t know what Mum is saying, but I think she’s crying. Mummy never cries. 

 

Another flare of green light again … and then quiet. 

 

The cold, wet feeling that Mummy had put over me is suddenly gone.

 

The door slowly opens on its own, and just beyond I can see Mummy’s hair spread out on the floor, and her wand lying a little further off.

 

Tears obscure my vision as I reach out for her, calling for her, but I can’t see her anymore.

 

The shadow now enters my room, its red eyes looking at me.

 

Shrinking away from it, I trip over Dragon and fall backward. 

 

“Be _silent_ child!” the cold voice snarls at me, but I just can’t. It laughs piteously. “As if something like _you_ could ever defeat the Dark Lord. You are _nothing_.”

 

Where are my Mum and Dad? Why aren’t they coming? I need them!

 

“Mummy,” I say through sobs and hiccups, reaching out.

 

The shadow sneers, raising its wand at my head.

 

Help me mummy!

 

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

 

A terrible pain burns through my head as bright green light knocks me onto my back. 

 

I hear screaming that isn’t my own.

 

The house shakes and through the slats of the cot I can see the walls begin to crack and fall down. My bed shakes and rocks, but nothing falls on me.  

 

Then everything is still and quiet. 

 

I feel very odd and sleepy.

 

I _am_ safe in my bed, just like Dad said. But where is he? Why haven’t they come for me?

 

I’m still scared, but I can’t cry anymore.

 

It’s so dark now and my head still hurts. 

 

I keep expecting to see Mum standing over me. She would smile and pick me up. 

 

There’s a rumbling sound outside, one that I know well: Uncle Sirius’s motorbike. 

 

I’m falling asleep but I know that Sirius will help Dad fix everything. 

 

It will be all right in the morning.

 

~^~


End file.
